mightyducksfandomcom-20200223-history
The First Face-Off (Part 2)
A continuation of The First Face-Off (Part 1), Phil continues narrating a tale of how the Ducks came to be. Summary The Ducks find themselves on Earth, and start roaming around to look for Dragaunus. They stumble onto the councourse of the Anaheim Mall, and wander into Captain Comics, where we first meet Thrash and Mook. The Ducks get their first impression of the planet through the shop's merchandise. Thrash shows the team to the Anaheim Pond across the street, a hockey arena which was recently vacated when Anaheim's team moved. Going for a closer look, the Ducks startle Phil Palmfeather, the former manager of the moved team. He lets them in to play a game, but warns them that they'll have to share the ice with some of the meanest players around. A team called the Destroyers calls the Pond home turf, but the Ducks beat their physical prowess and cheating by showing off some pure skill. Phil is so impressed that he decides to set the Ducks up as the NHL's newest team. The Ducks are a huge success, becoming stars around the league, and attracting many fans to their games. With the money they earn, they construct a three-tiered headquarters beneath the arena, and equip it with everything they need to hunt Dragaunus down. Phil is not happy about his new stars going out to risk their lives in fighting crime. The Ducks patrol town, and decide along the way that they should fight all types of crime, not just Dragaunus's. While they are settling in, Wildwing can't shake his hesitancy about assuming the role of team captain. He keeps postponing donning the Mask, waiting for Canard to return from dimensional limbo. It isn't long before the team catches Dragaunus, and their off to the mountains for a battle. The much more powerful Raptor sends the Ducks scrambling for cover in the Aerowing. Deciding to ambush the Saurians from the inside, the Ducks invade the Raptor. While Tanya and Grin destroy the ship's power source, the rest of the team has to fend off the henchmen. Just when things are looking their worst, Dragaunus shows up to take Wildwing on personally. Cloaking himself, Dragaunus quickly gets the upper hand on the Duck, while Nosedive, Duke, and Mallory are pinned under a pile of supply barrels, and cannot help him. Driven by Dragaunus's boasting about Canard's death, Wildwing finally dons the Mask, and turns the fight around. A sudden explosion rocks the ship as its power core is destroyed, and the team scrambles to make a quick escape. The Raptor looks like it's going to crash right into the city, when it suddenly vanishes! Having switched to impulse power, the Raptor has been able to slip out right from underneath the team's noses. Disappointed in the lost fight, Wildwing regrets such a hasty retreat. But the team is proud that it has a new leader, and they are determined to find Dragaunus again. Phil's story ends back in the precinct office. Captain Klegghorn believes very little of his tale, and is skeptical of the existance of the Saurians. Little does he know that Dragaunus is very close by, hiding in his crippled ship, and brooding for revenge. Characters ;Main Characters *Wildwing Flashblade *Nosedive Flashblade *Mallory McMallard *Duke L'Orange *Tanya Vanderflock *Check "Grin" Hardwing * Lord Dragaunus * Wraith * Siege * Chameleon ;Guest Characters *Phil Palmfeather *Mookie *Thrash *The Brainwasher Trivia * During there fight, Dragaunus reveals that he knows Canard sacrificed himself, yet he did not know that Drake DuCaine's mask had been passed onto Wildwing. ---- Last Episode - "The First Face-Off (Part 1)" Next Episode - "Take Me to Your Leader" Category:Episodes